Regal Generation
by Shonee27
Summary: Lusa giliran Murasakibara yang bernyanyi tapi kenapa si Center bongsor ini malah ngembek ? Ada apakah gerangan ? / "Pokonya kalian semua harus memberiku satu kantung snack !" / "Makasih ya mine-chin " / [ CHAPTER 4 UPDATE !] [Review pleasee?] [Sorry for late update minna-san ]
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi,kau meminta kami semua untuk bernyanyi Ryouta ?" Tanya Akashi.

"I-Iya ssu~!" Kise menangguk lemas. Ia pasti sudah menebak bahwa Akashi pasti tidak mau mengerjakan perintahnya yang aneh-aneh. Tapi sepertinya angin segar sedang ada pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Kise siap untuk mati jikalau permintaannya yang absurd di tolak oleh sang kapten muda ini. Kan tahu sendiri,sifat Akashi kayak gimana ? Dia tak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang membuat permintaan aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah,aku bisa menyanggupinya. " Ujar Akashi.

"HUEEEE! Makasih ! Teriak Kise kegirangan.

 **Let's Sing~!**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki** **The Basketball Wich Kuroko Plays**

 **Warning! : OOC,Typos,EYD Ngawur,etc...  
Story by Asuhara . Ema **

**Chapter 1 :** **Prolog.**

 **P/s : Disarankan membaca Fanfic ini mendengarkan Lagu Regal Generation Kurobasu** **Teiko** **Character Song.**

* * *

"PERMISI SSU~ AKU MAU LEWATTT!"

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore . Angin musim gugur semakin hari , semakin dingin dan daun-daun yang tadinya berwarna hijau berubah menjadi coklat keemasan. Lelaki bersurai kuning keemasan berteriak-teriak macam orang kesurupan di Koridor lantai dua sambil berlari kencang menuju Gymnasium SMP Teiko. Ia membawa selembar kertas,entah kertas apa yang ia bawa. Rambut pirangnya lepek terkena keringat yang membanjiri pelipis lelaki itu. Para fans yang berteriak-teriak minta di Notice langsung menunjukkan muka masam,karena di tolak secara terang-terangan oleh Kise Ryouta yang sepertinya sedang tidak mood menyapa para fans yang aburegeul. Biasa,orang terkenal ya gitu.

"Kise-sama,main yuk ?" ujar fans satu.

Kise menggeleng sambil menunjukkan senyum pesona seperti biasanya,

"Maaf ssu. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!"

"Kise-kuun~"

"Maaf ssu !"

"Yaaah~"

Setelah capek berlari-lari dari lantai tiga ke Gedung Gymnasium yang letaknya jauh,jauh dari gedung utama tepatnya di paling pojok. Ia sampai di depan pintu besar milik gymnasium.

BRAKK!  
Ia mendorong pintu itu terlalu kencang dan bertenaga dan melupakan fakta bahwa teman-teman satu timnya sedang berlatih akan kejang-kejang kicep. Midorima yang tembakannya meleset,Murasakibara yang tersedak keripik kentangnya,Aomine yang kaget sambil kejang-kejang kayak orang sawan,Kuroko yang hendak menerima passing dari Aomine malah pingsan terkena bola basket di kepalanya,sedangkan Akashi langsung kicep,entah kaget atau apalah itu.

"A-Aku punya _hosh_ be-berita bagus untuk _hosh_ Kalian ssu~!" ujar Kise sambil ngos-ngosan. Momoi yang baik langsung menuntun lelaki cerewet itu duduk di bench sambil memberikan minuman untuk Kise. Istirahat dulu.

"Nih, Ki-chan. Minum dulu~!" Gadis pink itu menawarkan minuman . Lelaki itu langsung meneguknya sampai habis . Ke Lima orang yang jadi korban Kise sudah kembali dengan mode normal, Aomine sambil mencak-mencak minta penjelasan dari si biang ribut . Akashi mengistirahatkan para Kiseki 15 menit . Kise bilang hari ini ia tidak ikut latihan karena ada beberapa pemotretan untuk majalah bulan ini . Memang susah jadi artis yang masih harus menuntut ilmu macam Kise Ryouta.

"Sudah tenang, Ki-chan ?" tanya Momoi sambil menaruh sampah botol minuman bekas Kise di sampingnya.

Kise mengangguk, kemudian nyengir kuda.

"Cepat katakan pada kami Ryouta. Ada apa sebenarnya ?" Tanya Akashi to the point. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju , meminta penjelasan. Untung saja Kuroko tidak mati.

"Jadi begini ssu. Produser musik di tempatku bekerja sedang mencari 5 orang anak SMP yang suaranya bagus buat nyanyi. Sebenarnya sih, dicari enam orang,tapi satu orangnya lagi aku sendiri ssu." Kise menjelaskan.

"Terus ?" Tanya Aomine yang sekarang malah antusias untuk mendengarkan cerita ehemUkenyaehem .

"Kupikir suara kalian lumayan bagus, apalagi suara Kurokocchi dan Midorimacchi bagus ssu !" Lelaki itu menunjuk dua orang dengan berbeda surai.

Midorima mengelak , " Suaraku jelek nanodayo. M-memangnya kau tahu darimana kalau suara kami bagus ?" Midorima nge-blush ria sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot. Sejujurnya, ia hampir nge-fly saat dipuji suaranya bagus oleh Kise.

"Suaraku biasa-biasa saja Kise-kun. Tak ada istimewanya." Ujar Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Aku tahu kok ! Saat ada praktek nyanyi waktu kelas satu dulu. Kita kan sekelas !" -Kise.

"Jadi..Kau mau mengajak kami semua bernyanyi , gitu ?" tanya Akashi . Kise mengangguk lemas. Sepertinya permintaannya tidak akan dikabulkan oleh lelaki ini. Lihat saja.

"Iya ssu~, hanya rekaman saja kok ! Kalau bagus nanti albumnya diterbitin sama Produsernya ssu ! Katanya ada enam solo , satu duet sama satu Off Vocal . Mau yaa , Tolong dong,sekalii saja ? Mau ya ya ya ?" Kise memohon sambil bersujud di depan ke lima teman-temannya.

Akashi menyeringai,

"Baiklah."

Manik emas milik Kise membulat sempurna,ia berpikir pasti dia akan dihadiahi oleh tusukkan selusin gunting merah atau tendangan maut dari teman-teman nya. Ternyata tidak,Ekspektasi berbeda dengan Realita. Fikiran Kise berbeda dengan Fikiran Akashi.

"B-Benarkah ssu ?" Ia tak percaya,lantas bertanya apakah ia salah dengar atau apalah. Akashi mengangguk.

Kie langsung memeluk tubuh Akashi dengan berurai air mata bahagia. Meminta sesuatu pada lelaki merah itu, rasanya bagai meminta seluruh alam semesta kepada Tuhan yang tidak mungkin akan diberi. Dengan gerakan slowmotion Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merahnya dari dalam saku celana. Ke lima orang plus Momoi langsung kicep ditempat.

"Lepaskan Ryouta atau aku akan menarik ucapanku tadi !" Ancam Akashi,ia mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya. Aura-aura hitam mulai menguar dari dalam tubuh Akashi.

Bulu kuduk Kise meremang, ia menatap horor manik merah lelaki itu yang selaku kapten basketnya. Refleks, ia langsung berhenti memeluk sang lelaki merah itu.

"Jadi, kapan rekamannya ?" Tanya Akashi di mode Normalnya. Oreshi.

"Besok ssu. Tapi kalian harus menghafal lagu itu dulu,baru bisa rekaman. Oh,iya ! Besok Sabtu Kumpul di stasiun jam sepuluh ya ssu !" Ujar Kise bersemangat.

Aomine dan Midorima yang dari tadi ingin menolak permintaan Kise mentah-mentah langsung menyerocos,

" OI TEME ! Apa-apaan ini ? Aku tidak mau !" Tolak Aomine sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah bishounen Kise Ryouta.

"Ish , Kau ini kalau ngomong ada kuahnya , AominECCHI jorok ssu~!" Kise langsung mengelap wajahnya yang tadi terkena air liur milik Aomine. Hey , itu air liur suci tahu ! Lelaki hitam itu memang dari dulu jorok dan juga tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali.

Midorima dengan kalemnya menolak secara halus, "Maaf Kise, aku tidak bisa. Cari yang lain saja nanodayo !" Baru kali ini lelaki hijau itu menolak—menentang lelaki bermarga Akashi tersebut walau masih dengan sopan-santun,tidak seperti Aomine. Ya jelaslah, mana mau orang di suruh nyanyi apalagi ini menyangkut tentang harga dirinya sendiri. Rugi coy !

Akashi menyeringai seram sambil mengeluarkan dua gunting merahnya dan menodongkan gunting itu tepat di wajah lelaki bersurai dua warna yang berbeda.

"Masih ada protes. Gunting ini tak segan-segan kutancapkan pada mata kalian berdua. Paham ?" Ancam Akashi di mode Bokushinya.

" B-baik/ B-baik nanodayo !" Pekik keduanya.

Sementara itu kita beralih ke tiga orang yang terlupakan. Kuroko,Murasakibara dan Momoi. Dari tadi mereka hanya mendengarkan keributan yang terjadi. Sekali-sekali Gadis Pink itu memaksa Aomine untuk ikutan, siapa tahu kalau lelaki dim itu terkenal ia bisa jadi manajer pribadi Aomine. Sebenarnya yang paling banyak diam adalah Kuroko, kepalanya masih sakit saat terkena bola yang cukup membuat orang pingsan tadi. Sedangkan Murasakibara sepertinya cuek-cuek bebek dan malah asyik sendiri dengan snack-snack yang ia makan sampai-sampai remah-remah bumbunya tercecer dilantai kayu Gymnasium.

Akhirnya titan bersurai ungu tersebut membuka suaranya, "Nee, Kuro-chin. Apa kau setuju sama ide absurd Kise-chin tadi ?"

Kuroko tak bergeming beberapa detik,akhirnya lelaki bersurai baby blue itu mengendikkan bahu. Tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Entahlah,Murasakibara-kun. Tapi kalau Akashi-kun memaksa kita semua, apa boleh buat."

Murasakibara hanya ber-Oh ria lalu melanjutkan acara makan snacknya yang tertunda 5 menit. Manik sky blue milik Kuroko kembali fokus ke pembicaraan sang Kapten dengan ketiga temannya yang lain. Ia hanya duduk sambil mendengarkan, tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun lagi.

Sepertinya ini Akan menarik ...

TBC...

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Heyho~! Kembali lagi dengan Author males dan tukang ngaret publish Fanfic. Tehe~ *Kedip-kedip* .  
By the way , Author udah hutang dua Fanfic Multichapter sama Reader malah nambah Fanfic Multichap yang lain. Yaelah~ Fanfic 'Balada Cinta Pembokat Akashi' masih Author pikirkan kelanjutannya. Sebenarnya kalian suka akashi yang sadistic atau yang biasa aja ****?** **Kayak semacam Bokushi Oreshi gitu lah. Soalnya kan Fanfic itu Aka x Reader. Nah,yang menentukkan jalannya cerita mau kayak gimana itu juga reader, Author hanya membantu menyesuaikan. Eaa~**

 **"** **Ini Drama kami, Ini Drama Kami !" Izuki Said , XD**

 **Mungkin Fanfic ini Author bakal bikin jadi semacam Drabble panjang /plakk. Baiklah, akhir kata Author ucapkan banyak-banyak Arigatou kepada para Reader semua. *peluk satu-satu* And Don't forget to Review and Favorite or Follow this Fanfiction.**

 **Regards,**

 **Ema. Asuhara  
Minggu, 17 Mei 2015**


	2. Playlist 1 : Midorima Shintaro

Langit musim gugur mendominasi dengan warna coklat muda daun maple di setiap ujung jalan. Kuroko makin mengeratkan jaketnya yang sempat terbuka karena angin dingin yang menyeruak masuk kedalam setiap inchi tubuhnya. Padahal ini masih pagi, masih jam sepuluh dan matahari lebih lama muncul daripada kedua musim beberapa bulan yang lalu. Terlihat di ujung jalan ada Aomine dan Momoi yang sedang mendorong tubuh besar lelaki dim itu. Kuroko hanya diam tanpa ingin menyapa, ia menyerahkan semuanya pada lelaki merah disampingnya.

"Oy,Satsuki bodoh. Bisa tidak jangan mengganggu tidurku ! Lagipula ini kan' hari libur !" Protes lelaki bermarga Aomine tersebut, ia berkali-kali menguap, sebutir air tercipta diantara kelopak matanya dan nampak memerah di sudut manik deep bluenya.

Dipastikan bahwa ia tak begadang untuk menonton film Hentai atau berfanboying ria mengaggumi wanita majalah gravure—Horikita Mai dikamarnya sampai dini hari. Gadis bersurai pink itu tersenyum kearah Kuroko dan langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan maut. Merasa risih dan sesak, lelaki bermanik blue sky itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari hangatnya dua buah gundukan yang menempel pada punggung ringkihnya. Oke, sepertinya Fanfic ini semakin melenceng dari judul dan genre aslinya. Aomine merasa terabaikan oleh dua makhluk—maksudnya hanya satu makhluk yang sedang melepas rindu ke sang pujaan hatinya. Kokoro ini membunuh sang hitam yang sedang patah hati karena tak bisa mengambil hati sang pujaan—Kise Ryouta. Sementara itu Akashi hanya sibuk memperhatikan kedua makhluk berbeda lawan jenis,ia sudah sering melihat hal seperti ini. Maksudnya ia bukan cemburu,tapi hanya tak enak hati melihat EhemSangPujaanHatiEhem di peluk-peluk mesra seperti itu. Momoi aja boleh,masa Sei-kun enggak? Haha..

 **Regal Generation**

 **Kuroko No Basuke** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story by Kayuyu [ Asuhara Ema ]  
Warning! : OOC,Semi Shonen-ai,Humor garing,typo sangat,etc..**

 **Playlist 1 : [Midorima Shintarou]**

 **P/s : Disarankan membaca Fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan Lagu Regal  
Generation Kurobasu Teiko Character Song ver. Midorima Shintarou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kupikir kami telat nanodayo." Ujar Midorima yang datang bersama Murasakibara. Seperti biasa, dua lelaki absurd itu membawa benda-benda aneh ditangannya. Yap! Pot bunga berisi pohon kaktus kecil sebagai lucky item hari ini dan sekantung plastik berisi snack-snack; makanan ringan rasa jagung bakar,coklat rendah kalori,maibou,dan kue-kue kering dengan jumlah yang banyak.

Syukurlah,mereka berdua akhirnya datang. Setidaknya tinggal menunggu si pembuat janji—Kise Ryouta yang entah mengapa datang lebih terakhir dari teman-temannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat 45 menit,tetapi lelaki kuning itu masih belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya dari sejam yang lalu. Pftt! Atau jangan-jangan ia punya misdirection kayak Kuroko ? Yang nanti tahu-tahu ia sudah datang sambil berkata 'Aku sudah disini dari tadi ssu.' Dengan tampang watados khas Kuroko. Yah,bisa dibayangkan,pasti sangat menyebalkan.

"Huwee,maaf terlambat minnacchi ! Ayo langsung naik kereta,sudah ditunggu sama Produsernya ssu!" Kise langsung membeli tiket kereta. Sebenarnya 7 Orang itu sudah duluan membeli tiket keretanya, jadi tidak perlu rempong-rempong ngantri lagi.

Nah, setelah keluar dari Stasiun. Mereka sampai di pusat kota Tokyo yang katanya tempat menggerakan roda ekonomi di Jepang. Seperti halnya kota-kota besar di negara lain, banyak orang-orang dari wilayah lain datang untuk mengadu nasib,entah nasib baik atau buruk,mendapat pekerjaan dengan mudah atau tidak. Tergantung masing-masing orang. Ke 8 bocah-bocah itu berhenti di Gedung tinggi perusahaan musik ternama di Jepang yang sering mengeluarkan album-album untuk anime beserta Character songnya juga. Intinya cukup terkenal lah di kalangan masyarakat. Kise langsung masuk dan menuju lift untuk ke lantai 8 gedung produksi ini,diikuti ke tujuh orang lainnya.

"Loh,ada Kise-kun! Ayo masuklah." Pria bersurai coklat tua dengan wajah yang sedikit di ramahkan menyuruh delapan bocah-bocah itu masuk ke Studio rekamannya yang agak mewah.

Jadi ini yang namanya studio rekaman? Cukup luas dan sedikit membingungkan. Banyak tombol dan semua sisinya di beri kain anti kedap suara. Mereka kira minus Kise ,produsernya wanita atau sekalian gadis kayak Nabilah TJK48 atau Horikita Mai yang oppainya segede melon. Oke,itu hanya pikiran nista dari seorang Aomine Daiki.  
Namanya,Kagetora Aida. Produser musik yang akan menangani bocah-bocah ini di project musiknya tahun ini. Wajahnya agak menyeramkan sih. Hei,tapi kan Kagetora tidak semenyeramkan apa yang kalian pikir. Pepatah berkata, 'Jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya saja'. Buktinya,ia ramah pada Kise dan memang sih, kesannya agak aneh saat pertama kali bertemu. Percayalah, Pria berumur hampir kepala lima itu hanya pengidap Daughtercon kok,tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Setelah lama berbasa-basi dan hal lainnya. Kagetora menunjukkan rekaman suara Kise tempo hari dan memberikan masing-masing anak kertas fotocopy-an bertuliskan lirik-lirik dalam bentuk huruf Kanji,katakana,maupun hiragana tak jarang pula mereka menemukan lirik dalam bahasa inggris.

[" WE GO ! Zettai kimeru it's all right,attou teki na Victory WE GO~!"]

Suara Kise megalun di selingi dengan beberapa nada yang mengiringi suara cemprengnya. Semua orang menahan tawa,mendengar suara Cemp—ah maksudnya suara emas milik Kise ryouta yang saat ini juga sedang asyik menggerakan bibir mengikuti lagunya. Ya ampun! Apa Kagetora telinganya tuli ? Yang benar saja menyuruh si model untuk bernyanyi,menyanyikan Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do saja tidak becus. Yang bodoh sebenarnya Kagetora atau Kise yang kelewat pede?

["Never ever, wakeru wakeganai. Never ever puraidoo no kakete~"]

Akashi masih sibuk mendengarkan lagu untuk menyesuaikan lirik dengan nadanya,tidak terlalu sulit mungkin ia bisa mempraktekannya dirumah. Sedangkan tiga orang yang duduk disamping Akashi itu ada Kuroko,Midorima yang sedari tadi diam saja,edangkan gadis bersurai pink yang duduk di sebelah Midorima masih terlihat antusias mendengar suara Kise,terkadang misuh-misuh sendiri. Katanya, 'Mau denger suara Ki-chan!' dan Aomine yang sudah ingin tertawa guling-guling namun ia masih ingin hidup. Murasakibara? Ia hanya makan snack coklat randah kalori di pojokan. Tidak peduli.

Setelah semuanya mendengarkan suara Emas dari Kise. Kagetora meminta salah satu dari lima anak-anak ini untuk bernyanyi duluan. Tidak hafalpun tak masalah,kan' ini hari pertama mereka latihan. Lagipula kalau tidak hafalpun gak bakalan tuh Kagetora nendang bokong mereka satu-satu macam Kasamatsu Yukio. Yang pertama maju duluan adalah Midorima yang sebelumnya di desak oleh teman-teman bejadnya. Poor Midorin~.

"Ayo kau yang rambut lumut. Cepatlah bernyanyi !" Perintah Kagetora. Di sela-sela ia meminum kopi ekspresso-nya.

Pucat,grogi,dan keringat dingin tiba-tiba menghampiri si Nanodayo-nanodayo Oha-Asa itu. Mana lagi punggungnya di dorong ama si kuning alay. Ya Tuhan ! Tolong shin-chan atuh ! Midorima terus merapalkan do'a di situasi gugupnya saat ini. Nasib punya suara emas ya gini,disuruh maju duluan. LOL. Pasrah aja deh.

"Mulai ya ?"

Alunan nada Regal Generation terdengar jelas di telinga lelaki bermanik hijau itu. Ia menggenggam kertas lirik dengan erat. Teman-teman yang lain dengan antusias mendengarkan suara Midorima yang sebelas duabelas sama Aktor pengisi suara Ono Daisuke, itu tuh yang ngisi suara Om Erwin Smith di anime sebelah yang dulunya ngetrend banget sampai ke luar Jepang dan anime ber-hint Yaoi paling populer menurut Jurnal Fujoshi Indonesia dot com* dengan judul ' Sepuluh anime yang bukan BL. Namun selalu menjadi sasaran para Fujoshi.'. Well, malahan itu terdengar bagus kan?

"Zettai kimeru it's all right, attou teki na victory-ah sudahlah nanodayooo!" Teriak Midorima di depan mic. Ia tak sadar kalau ia berteriak cukup kencang hingga melupakan teman-teman plus Kagetora setengah tuli. Untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara, kalau tidak bisa-bisa ruangan ini sudah di demo staf-staf yang lain.

Dengan wajah kecewa khas Kise,ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Midorimacchi kalau terus begitu aku tak mau jadi Uke-mu ssu~"

Eh apa ?  
Kokoro Aomine hampir retak setengah. Ternyata Kise lebih senang bersama si Nanodayo itu? Oke fix ya Kise.

"Ish najong Nanodayo! Baiklah, akan kucoba sekali lagi." Midorima menyerah. Baguslah kalau begitu.

Apa mungkin, Kise harus mengancam dengan kata-kata seperti itu agar Midorima mau menurutinya? Apa jangan-jangan lelaki lumut itu sedikit tertarik dengan si model cengeng abstrak itu? Bisa jadi.

"Mawari dashita joushou ruppu [Tomaranai] Kotoba douri muteki ni naru kono chiimu de~"

Dengan canggung Midorima menyanyikan lagu itu agak sedikit melow. Padahal genre lagunya semi-rock atau agak sediki bersemangat. Tapi yasudahlah, daripada terus-terusan di kritik malah si Midorima gak mau nyanyi lagi nanti. Mungkin, Kagetora akan memberi sedikit pengarahan saat ia sudah selesai bernyanyi. Orangnya gampang tersinggung sih.

"Kansei kei wa zenrei nashi [jiyuu jizai] to tetsumonai nanika himeteru you na, jibun no michi ni~"

Terus bernyanyi hingga reff. Teman-teman kiseki dan kagetora masih terpana dengan suara berat tapi cool khas Midorima.

Midorima terus menyanyikan lagu itu lebih rileks dari yang sebelumnya. Sudah dapat feel nya Mido-kun ? Entahlah, namun suaranya masih sedikit mellow. Kagetora hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk paham dengan style bernyanyi milik lelaki lumut itu dan teman-teman kiseki + Momoi juga setia mendengarkan suara lelaki hijau itu. Sepertinya project musik milik Kagetora akan berjalan lancar, mendekati sukses malah.

"... Never ever makeru ki ga Shinai , never ever mabusisha e susume~!"

Seiring lantunan lagu berhenti, Midorimapun mengakhiri lagu Regal Generation dengan baik. Semuanya bertepuk tangan bangga oleh suara Midorima. Kali ini Aomine hanya bisa bengong karena terpana oleh suara lelaki hijau itu, Akashi tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai puas oleh hasil kerja salah satu budaknya [baca : teman] , Kise dan Momoi berpelukan sambil berkaca-kaca, Kuroko mengacungkan jempol masih dengan wajah stoic-nya, dam Murasakibara kali ini diam tanpa memakan snack-snack nya lagi, ia jadi fokus kepada orang yang habis bernyanyi dideannya. Jika kau berada di ruangan itu, mungkin kau juga akan terpana pada suara yang hampir Mirip Ono D.

Midorima menaikkan acamatanya yang tidak merosot-biar cool katanya. Ia langsung duduk di sofa coklat beludru sambil meminum segelas air mineral yang ada di coffee table di sampingnya. Tumben, kemana ya sifat tsunderenya. Apa ia sudah tobat?

"Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku nanodayo?" Midorima bertanya dengan pandangan heran. Jujur, ia sangat risih jika harus dipandangi seperti itu. Serasa seperti ditelanjangi perlahan-lahan apalagi sama Akashi.

Mesin pengahangat mulai terasa di setiap ujung ruangan. Padahal di dalam sini lumayan hangat untuk ukuran musim gugur awal ini dibandingkan dengan suhu udara di luar sana. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 siang, dan para bocah itu ingin pulang.

" Ah,baiklah. Kalian boleh pulang ! Kalian semua bisa kesini hari apa saja? Biar aku yang mengatur jadwal latihan dan rekamannya." Tanya lelaki tua itu.

Kise menjawab dengan pose jari telunjuk berada dibibirnya,sok manis. Semua memandangnya dengan tatapan jijay,iyuuh Kau seperti orang homo Kise! Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-teman Kiseki.

"Bagaimana ssu?" tanya Kise kepada semuanya.

"Karena kita masih sekolah dan juga ada latihan basket. Kusarankan hari sabtu dan Minggu, kalau masalah latihan nyanyi bukan hanya di studio saja kan? Bisa di tempat lain." Akashi mengusulkan. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju. Kalau disaat-saat seperti ini Akashi memang bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya, siapa lagi yang akan bernyanyi untuk Kita ?

* * *

 **A/n :**

[1] Halo, Penulis kembali setelah masa-masa ujian semester selesai. Kata yang dibintangi itu [ * ] adalah plesetan nama website Jurnal Otaku Indonesia dot com. LOL. :v Masih binggung sama pen name baruku? Nanti kujelaskan di update-an Bio milik ku.

[2] Uhm,Selanjutnya siapa yang mau penulis tampilkan di Playlist depan? Mohon di Vote ya reader tachi.

 **\- Kuroko T  
\- Kise R  
\- Akashi S  
\- Murasakibara A  
\- Aomine D  
***Pemilik suara terbanyak akan Penulis pertimbangkan kemunculannya di playlist depan.

[3] Balasan Review :

1\. **Anna** \- : Suara duet mereka emang cetar membahana,penulis lebih senang pas mereka nanyi Time Machine Ga Nakutatte. xD

2\. **Yuuki** : Nih udah apdet,kok. ;D

Mind To Review, favorite or follow this fic?

Regards,

Kayuyu.  
Rabu, 10 Juni 2015.


	3. Playlist 2 : Akashi

**Regal Generation**

 **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** © **Kuroko no Basuke**  
Written by **Kayuyu**

 **Warning!** : OOC,Typo(s),Semi Shonen-ai,EYD ngawur,etc….

Playlist 2 : **Akashi Seijuurou**.

 **Notes** **: Disarankan membaca Fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu  
Regal Generation Kurobasu Character Song Teiko ver Akashi S** **.**

[ Arigatou untuk Viewers yang membludak jadi 1K-an xD ]

"Zettai kimeru it's all right, attou teki na victory we go !"

Akashi bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya. Mengabaikan para butler dan maid yang berlalu lalang menguping dari kamar si Tuan Muda. Sementara itu, di dapur terlibat gossip mengossip oleh dua orang Maid. Yang satu masih muda dan yang satu sudah berumur hampir tiga puluhan. Mereka membicarakan Seijuurou yang akhir-akhir ini gak waras (menurut para maid dan butler). Tentu saja, mereka gak bakalan berani ngomong kayak gitu sama Seijuuro. Kalau iya, mungkin mereka hanya tinggal nama yang terukir di batu nisan.

" Yui-san, Apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan Tuan muda ?" Tanya Rika sambil mengelap cangkir porselen warna putih dari Belanda yang Masaomi bawa saat berkunjung ke Negara Kincir angin tersebut.

Yui menghentikan pekerjaan mengupas bawang merah sambil mengelap matanya yang berair. Ia menggeleng, ia rasa mungkin tak ada yang aneh dengan si Tuan Muda. Apa ia ketinggalan berita ?

Rika menghela nafas, " Hufft, bukankah Yui-san sendiri yang menyukai tuan muda ? Masa' giitu aja gak tahu."

Mendengar itu gadis cantik blasteran Jepang sama Jawa ini langsung ngeblushing parah. Iya benar, Si Yui ini sudah lama menaruh hati pada Seijuuro sejak ia jadi maid di keluarga Akashi. Walau sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan hati Yang dipertuan Agung Akashi Seijuuro sama ini karena masalah perbedaan derajat. Seijuurou majikan, Yui pembokatnya dan kalau Fanfic ini dijadikan sinetron pasti bakal laku keras. Cinta terlarang antara majikan dan pembokat itu sesuatu banget.

"K-kau ngomong apa sih Rika-san ! Jangan ngelantur." Elak Yui.

"Iya-iya yang kumaksud aneh itu, Tuan muda akhir-akhir ini suka bernyanyi malam-malam gitu. Untung bukan lagu dangdut. Apa tuan Besar tidak mengetahui ya ?"

Aduuh, Si Rika ini sukanya ngegossip mulu. Ntar kalau udah di pecat sama Masaomi baru mewek.

Yui sebenarnya gak percaya sama cerita yang di sampaikan sama wanita hampir berumur kepala 3 tersebut. Tapi ia ingat sama nasihat ibunya di kampung. Kalau ada orang ngomong ya harus di dengar, apalagi sama orang yang lebih tua. Gitu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Waktunya makan malam tiba, para Maid dan antek-anteknya(?) sudah meletakkan makan malam special untuk makan Masaomi dan Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou ada di kamarnya , Yui-san?" Tanya Masaomi sambil mengambil lauk udang rica-rica di meja makan.

Yui mengangguk, " Iya tuan."

Masaomi geleng-geleng kepala , " Dasar Anak itu. Suruh dia turun untuk makan di sini !"

Masaomi lelah sama perlakuan anak semata wayangnya yang Songong itu. Biasa, sejak Nyonya Shiori tiada ia jadi jarang berinteraksi dengan Ayahnya. Lalu, Si Seijuurou ini jadi Anak sok berkuasa. Padahal, Masaomi mengajarkan Seijuurou supaya jadi anak Ganteng,baik hati, dan pandai menabung. Oke,lupakan kalimat terakhir itu !  
Dengan senang hati. Yui menyanggupi perintah sang Tuan besar. Ia lalu naik ke tangga ke lantai dua menuju kamar dimana Seijuurou tidur.

"Mabataki mo sezu ni me wo kora shita saki de, Zenjin mitou no eikou ga matteru~"

Saat ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi. Yui mendengar suara ajaib nan cempreng. Suara siapa? Gak mungkin itu suara Akashi kan?  
Yui langsung pergi menuju ruang makan dan memanggil Masaomi yang sedang enak-enak makan Udang Rica-rica.

"GAWAT , TUAN MUDA…. T-TUAN MUDAAAAA!" Teriak Yui sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Masaomi.

Dengan gajenya, Masaomi ikut-ikutan baper. Ia langsung menjatuhkan sendok dengan gerakan slowmotion yang akan ia suapkan ke mulutnya.

" Kenapa ? Seijuuro kenapa ?" Tanya Masaomi tidak mengerti.

Yui meminum segelas air putih yang disuguhkan salah satu butler. Lalu menenggaknya habis.

" Tadi tuan Muda nyanyi tuan… d-dan suaranya cempreng banget." Jelas Yui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik…krikk….

Masaomi yang sedang mode baper. Langsung melesat cepat ke lantai dua kamar putra semata wayangnya. Lalu mendengar suara lelaki merah itu yang terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan. Bisa bayangin gak wajah Masaomi dengan tampang 'You don't say' sama yaoming cry?

"Kasukudo tsukete [make my way] , Kako saikyou e [winning ways] , Shoudou no soko ni Kakushin teki we have something!"

Masaomi dan Yui bergidik ngeri. Lalu dengan paksa ia membuka-Mendobrak pintu kamar Seijuurou yang terbuat dari kayu jati kualitas terbaik. Ah,masa bodo sampe rusak. Tinggal beli lagi susah amat? Mungkin itu adalah pikiran nista seorang Akashi Masaomi selaku pemilik perusahaan Akashi Corporation.

Seijuurou hanya bisa sweatdrop atas kelakuan Tou-san nya yang sangat OOC. Bisa bayangin gak? Kalau Ayah kalian yang biasanya pembawaannya tenang dan berwibawa,tiba-tiba jadi orang super baper yang keluar dari sifatnya yang asli ?

Lelaki dengan surai merah itu diam tak berkutik sambil memegang kertas fotocopy-an sabtu kemarin di depan meja komputernya.

"Tou-san ngapain?" tanya Seijuurou dengan wajah datar,sama persis kayak Kuroko Tetsuya,namun ia gak jago nge-copy wajah datar Kuroko yang kelewat datar kayak dada milik Aida Riko.

"Ehem... Kamu lagi apa?" tanya Masaomi balik.

"Aku lagi menghafal lirik lagu." Jawab Seijuurou sambil menunjuk kertas lirik di tangannya.

"Kamu... nyanyi,Nak?" Masaomi sweatdrop parah.

Gak nyangka anaknya nekat nyanyi padahal suaranya err... Cempreng gitu.

"Iya... untuk festival SMP Teiko bulan depan, klub basket menampilkan vocal grup."

Seijuurou berbohong,ia gak mau kalau sapai Tou-san nya tahu kalau dia jadi calon penyanyi dadakan. Padahal,siapa tahu Tou-san nya itu mendukung.

"Ha. Ha. Ha.. Gitu ya. Ya sudah,semangat untuk Festival budayanya."

Masaomi tersenyum sedikit lalu keluar dari kamar seluas lapangan basket milik Seijuurou. Seijuuro hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Ayahnya yang absurd tadi. Rasanya sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak mengobrol santai seperti ini dengan Ayahnya. Berterima kasihlah pada pembokat yang sebelas duabelas O'onnya kayak si Oneng di Bajaj bajuri.

Sementara itu Masaomi duduk bersimpuh di depan altar Istrinya-Akashi Shiori.

"Dulu aku sengaja memberinya bola basket asli dari Amerika dengan tanda tangan Michael jordan, tapi tak kusangka Anak kita malah nekat nyanyi padahal suaranya cempreng begitu. Kau tahu kan perasaanku Shiori? Sebagai orang tua Single parents yang mempunyai Lelaki ABG itu susah sekali melarangnya." Ia menatap penuh penyesalan, menatap bingkai foto besar dengan wanita muda berumur 27 tahun-an sedang tersenyum dan bersurai merah. Ia tetap cantik dimata Masaomi.

 **-Esoknya Hari Sabtu,Ruang Rekaman—**

Kagetora sudah siap di depan ruang rekaman kedap suara sambil minum kopi kalengan yang ia beli di Cafetaria bawah,ia nunggu anak-anak yang akan rekaman jam 11 dan lihat lah ! Sekarang sudah jam 11 lewat lima menit. Untung saja ia bisa sabar, mengingat ia punya anak Gadis kelas 1 SMA yang sifatnya gak jauh beda sama anak-anak itu.

"Maaf terlambat." Ujar Akashi sambil membuka pintu kayu. Diikuti oleh enam orang lainnya.

"Lama sekali, baiklah kau duluan saja Akashi-kun." Perintah Kagetora sambil menunjuk Akashi. Untung waktu itu ia dalam mode Baik,kalau tidak Kagetora bisa bonyok sama Gunting Akashi.

Akashi sudah siap di dalam ruang rekaman,memakai headphone dan menyesuaikan mic dengan tingginya.

"Ehem.."

Ia berdehem supaya suaranya gak serak. Setahu Kuroko, suara Akashi itu cempreng. Tapi ia sengaja gak mau spoiler ke yang lain.

"Zettai kimeru it's all right ! Attou teki na Victory we Go !"

Suara nada terdengar di telinga lelaki merah itu,tanpa canggung dan Pede level maksimal mengikuti nada lagu dan ia juga tanpa sadar tak melihat perubahan ekspresi dan wajah yang di keluarkan oleh ke enam temannya yang sedang menonton di Luar ruangan.

Midorima hanya bisa speechless, Kuroko memasang wajah datar, Kise senyam senyum nista, Aomine yang udah nahan ketawa supaya gak meledak, Mukkun dan Momoi Cuma bisa diam.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise.

"Ya ada apa?"

"Itu.. benar Akashicchi yang lagi nyanyi kan ssu?"

Kuroko diam dan langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Kise. Sumpah,dia merasa Akashi jadi OOC sampai merubah suara ehem sexy-nya ehem jadi kelewat cempreng kayak suara Omas dan butiran air keringat keluar dari wajah tampan seorang Kise. Mungkin ia harus periksa ke dokter THT,supaya dapat mendengar dengan normal kembali.

"Never ever makeru wakeganai,never ever makeru ki ga shinai,never ever mabushisha e susume.. ~"

Setelah lagu selesai, Akashi langsung keluar dari ruang rekaman kedap suara. Melirik kearah teman-teman Kiseki terutama ke arah si item, iya si Aomine daiki yang mukanya udah merah sambil ngeluarin suara 'Pfft~' dari dalam mulutnya.

"HUAHAHAHAHHA, pfft~ ! Suara akashi kok Cempreng gitu ya? Hahah... aduh gak kuat ketawa!" Aomine udah gak bisa nahan ketawanya lagi, hingga ia melupakan fakta kalau orang yang ia tertawakan sudah mengeluarkan Deathglare. Teman-teman yang lain hanya bisa berdoa semoga Aomine masuk surga dan selamat dari terkaman gunting.

BETS!  
Gunting menancap di di dinding belakang Aomine,lelaki itu langsung kicep. Untung aja,gak kena kepala. Bisa bocor kepalanya si Aho. Akashi menyeringai seram dalam sisi Jahatnya.

"Kau mau mati heh, Daiki?" Tanya Akashi,ia mengeluarkan gunting kali ini di dalam saku jaket yang ia pakai.

Aomine langsung kicep season 2. Kata-katanya sangat menohok hati. Apa si Aho ini akan benar-benar membangkitkan 'sisi lain' dari Seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ini sih bisa gawat.

Akashi maju, Aomine mundur.

Akashi maju, Aomine mundur lagi.

Ia melirik saku jaket warna hitam milik Akashi,ternyata lelaki merah itu sudah memberi ancang-ancang gunting maut season 2 kearah Aomine.

Sebenarnya dia punya berapa gunting sihhhh?!

"Apa kau bosan hidup Daiki?" Ia menggerakkan gunting hingga menimbulkan suara 'ckris.. ckris..' . Sumpah senyumnya creepy banget.

Kuroko hanya bisa diam,lalu menyeka keringat yang jatuh sambil menelan ludah gugup. Ia bisa perubahan Aura yang ada dalam diri Akashi. Kise memeluk lengan Kuroko erat sambil menutup wajah dari adegan Kekerasan Antar Teman. Wah ternyata Kise juga nyari mati.

BETS!  
Gunting melayang hampir mengenai rambut Kise. Ia langsung merinding disko,ah kali ini yang jadi sasaran bukan Cuma Aomine tapi si Kuning alay itu juga kena getahnya.

Tanpa berbalik menatap kise, Akashi berkata.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari **Tetsuya-ku!** Atau kau besok sudah mati dengan darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu." Ancam Akashi.

Kise langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Kuroko,lalu menjauh sejauh radius 2 meter di samping Kuroko tepatnya di samping Murasakibara yang sedang makan Pop Mi rasa kari susu.

"Kise-chin mau?" tawar Mukkun. Tapi kayaknya di Cuma nawarin saja tapi gak mau bagi-bagi ke orang lain.

"Eng-enggak ssu, aku udah kenyang." Tolak kise.

Iya udah kenyang, kenyang sama gunting Akashi.

Lalu berlanjut ke duel Akashi versus Aomine,masih dengan pose yang tadi. Nyali Aomine udah ciut kayak tikus.

1..

2..

3..

Go!

CIAT.. CIAT.. DUESH.. CKRIS.. CKRIS..BOOM.. PRETT..

"Huaaah,Kurokocchiiii!" Kise teriak histeris sambil modus meluk leher Kuroko tapi ke kencengan jadi kelihatan nyekek si Kuroko.

"Ukh.. lepaskan Kise-kuun!" – Kuroko.

"Ada apa Nanodayo, kenapa jadi medan perang !" Midorima kayak orang blo'on.

Mukkun hanya bisa diam sambil makan Pop Mi ronde ke dua kali ini dia nyobain Pop Mi rasa Kari Keju supaya jago Bahasa Inggris dan Momoi sama Kagetora udah ngacir entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko datang sambil megang pundak Akashi, lalu senyum semanis-manisnya. Membuat hati siapa saja Doki-doki suru ngeliat senyuman yang sebelas duabelas sama malaikat jatuh, bahkan Author dibuat ngefly sama dia dan jangan lupakan senyuman itu juga berefek besar buat Akashi yang lagi ngamuk kayak cewek PMS.

"Akashi-kun,sudahlah. Gak baik marah-marah. Akashi-kun jauh lebih ganteng kalau gak marah-marah." Nasihat Kuroko-sensei.

Inget ! Salah paham, kalimat Kuroko itu Ambigu ! Dia bukan mau muji Akashi, Cuma mau berhentiin perang dunia ke 3 ini. Gak ada maksud lain.

"Tetsuya... baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan berhenti marah-marah demi Tetsuya." Balas Akashi sambil tersenyum tulus untuk Kuroko. Sial senyumnya silau men !

Dalem hati Kuroko yang paling dalam, 'Akashi-kun terlalu bego, masa di puji kayak anak kecil langsung nge-fly?'

MISSION COMPLETED ! GOOD JOB KUROKO !

Manik merah Akashi melirik tajam kearah Aomine yang masih syok di pojokkan.

"Dan kau Daiki, kali ini kau kulepaskan. Tapi kapan-kapan kau harus sudah menyiapkan 1 kuburan untukmu. Paham?" Ujar Akshi sambil mengelus Surai Light blue Kuroko dengan penuh cinta.

Dan rekaman hari ini pun selesai dengan damai dan bersiaplah kau Daiki.

.

.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya, siapa yang akan bernyanyi untuk kita ?

Chapter 2 END

 **A/n :**

[1] Muahahahah~ Selesai jugaa~! Maaf banget ya Updatenya kelamaan kalo di hitung-hitung udah 2 bulan gak updet dan malah bikin Fanfic lain Sumimsen... sumimasen *ala Sakurai* xD Berhubung udah mau masuk sekolah dan Kayuyu udah kelas 9 kayaknya bakal balik lagi ke Reader deh,meghindari nilai jelek soalnya ssuu~ Nanti kan pas selesai UN libur 2 bulan tuh,nah nanti kita lanjutin lagi fanfic yang belum tamat.

[2] Gimana ya, agak malu juga bilang kalau Akashi sama Masaomi OOC :v tapi Arigatou buat yg udah nyumbang ide di PM ahaha. Terus kemarin di Chapter 2 ada yg bilang "Kurangin Yaoinya dong." But, i'm sorry ! Aku gak bisa dan selalu aja gak nyadar pas nulis, nah pas selesai "Wah, anjiir nyelip lagi xD" Udah ah...

Special Thanks xD

 **Casstella Millatea,SJsjjj13,Fuukazeafura,Uzumaki Himeka,Ori91ri,Waraningyo,  
Michi,Lalalili,R-chan,Yamasaki Naomi,Zanas no baka,Yukira Kamishiro,Yusa-kun,AaronRaphael, Jesper. S,Akira Sei54,AMEUMA,FFstalker,Fiuefgiuwegfayam,  
Dhiah97,Zhang Fei,Caesar704,Kanazawa Yuuki,Sabilsabil,Guest,Kurohime,Indah605,Kurotori Rei,Yuka and YOU . xxD **

(Maaf kalau namanya gak tercantum atau salah,huehehe~)

Berminat **Review**? Follow sama Fav juga jadi dehh~

Regards,

 **Kayuyu.**


	4. Playlist 3 : Murasakibara

**Regal Generation**

Disclaimer **Tadatoshi Fujimaki © Kuroko No Basuke |  
** Written by **Kayuyu © |**

 **Warning :** Little bit Shonen-ai Inside,OOC,Typo's,EYD ngawur,  
Kata yang tidak konsisten antara Formal maupun informal,etc..

Playlist 3 **: Murasakibara Atsushi**

 **Notes : Disarankan membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu  
Regal Generation Teikou Character Song Ver Murasakibara A.**

[ Sorry For Late Update Minna-san *bow* xD ]

* * *

[ Flashback]

Kemarin; hari Kamis,di Sekolah.

Enam orang warna-warni sedang rapat mendadak di ruang lab bahasa. Kenapa di Lab Bahasa? Karena Akashi punya kuncinya dan jika ia tak memegang kunci ruangan itu ia hanya tinggal memaksa Officeboy bahkan Guru untuk memberinya kunci ruangan tersebut. Akashi menatap mata teman-temannya secara bergiliran dengan serius. Lalu menopangkan tangan ke dagu.

"Kau sudah membujuk Atsushi kan Daiki?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap manik Navy blue Aomine yang duduk malas sambil membaca majalah,you know lah majalah apa itu.

Aomine menoleh dengan malas kemudian memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke salah satu lubang hidung-Ngupil. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang,jam istirahat sudah berdentang sejak 15 menit yang lalu,jam istirahat adalah jam kemenangan setelah 3 jam suntuk di dalam kelas sambil mendengarkan ocehan guru yang lebih mirip radio rusak terutama guru yang sudah sepuh dan terdengar seperti klub seriosa keledai yang tak kenal lelah. Tapi Akashi malah menyuruh mereka ber-enam berkumpul di Lab bahasa. Ingat! Tanpa mengajak Murasakibara Atsushi si biang ribut yang sedang mereka bicarakan di rapat akbar kali ini.

Masalahnya adalah,tempo hari tepatnya hari Selasa. Lelaki ungu itu tiba-tiba ngembek tidak mau latihan nyanyi,padahal Sabtu besok giliran dia dan Kagetora sudah menetapkan siapa yang bernyanyi sabtu depan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki bocah itu walau ia terlihat baik-baik saja tidak seperti orang yang sedang kesurupan masal,tapi itu sangat aneh melihat Murasakibara yang seperti bayi besar malah terlihat semakin menjadi bayi yang sawan karena ngeliat hantu anak kecil di kuburan. Semuanya sudah mengajaknya bahkan dengan embel-embel traktir makan seminggu di kantin.

"Akashi-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita semua saja yang membujuk Mukkun,kupikir kalau kita sama-sama,dia lebih terdorong untuk ikut rekaman." Usul Momoi yang duduk diantara Aomine dan Kuroko sambil tersenyum penuh artian. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Momoi itu,kan tahu sendiri sifat Murasakibara kayak apa? Orangnya plinplan dan mudah terhasut.

Sudah diputuskan mereka langsung keluar dari Lab bahasa lalu Midorima yang mengunci ruangan itu kembali.

Misi membujuk Murasakibara Atsushi dimulai !

* * *

Misi 1 : Carilah orangnya di tempat yang sering ia kunjungi.

-Kolam Ikan-

"Kau yakin Tetsu,Murasakibara suka duduk-duduk disini?" Tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk taman dengan kolam ikan yang diisi oleh beragam ikan koi dengan bunga teratai warna ungu sewarna rambut ungu milik Murasakibara di tengah-tengah kolam dengan kedalaman 1 meter.

Lelaki bermaink Sky blue menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai mencari Murasakibara di sekitaran kolam. Sepertinya tidak akan sulit mencari lelaki tinggi bongsor di tempat sepi seperti ini. Jangan-jangan ia mengecil? Kan gak mungkin.

"Murasakibara-kun bilang ia punya ikan koi di rumahnya dan ia juga cukup sering memberi makan Ikan-ikan ini setiap jam kosong pakai maibou-nya." Jelas Lelaki bersurai Sky blue itu dengan wajah datar.

Oh,tipe penyayang binatang ya? Tapi itu bukan alibi yang cocok Kuroko !

Setelah mencari kemana-mana hingga ke lubang semut sekalipun gak bakalan ketemu. Hari ini dia gak ke tempat ini masalahnya. Berarti kita coret kata Kolam ikan.

-Perpustakaan-

Dasar bodoh,siapapun yang mengira lelaki pemalas itu ada di sini itu benar-benar orang dengan IQ kurang dari seratus. Menurut petunjuk Kise,Murasakibara suka terlihat mengunjungi rak buku-buku resep masakan.

"Murasakibaracchi suka baca buku tentang makanan disini ssu ! Aku kan sekelas dengannya jadi saat ada pelajaran bahasa ia suka ngacir kesini." Jelas Kise sambil menunjuk rak tinggi dengan kumpulan buku resep masakan di pojok. Lalu menujuk tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang sering di pakai Mukkun untuk membaca buku-buku itu. Tidak bisa diibilang membaca sih,Cuma lihat gambarnya saja.

Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop. Dasar Kise bego !

"E-eh kita kan belum nyari dia ssu. Kok kabur sih Hidoi ssu !" Rengek Kise sambil memegang kaki Midorima.

"Kau itu bego Nanodayo." Komentar Midorima sambil terus berjalan menyeret Kise yang masih setia memegang kaki kirinya.

Perpustakaan, coret.

-Kantin-

"Kupikir Murasakibara sedang membeli makanan di Kantin,lagipula ini sedang istirahat kan." Ujar Aomine sambil menunjuk ruangan besar yang sedang di kelilingi siswa-siswi yang sedang berisitirahat karena perut mereka minta diisi. semuanya menepuk jidat ,Benar juga ! Kenapa mereka gak kepikiran Kata kantin di kepala mereka. Tumben-tumbenan,lelaki itu pinter biasanya kan bodoh.

"Kau benar daiki. Ayo kita kesana !" Akashi langsung berlari menuju kantin.

Diikuti oleh 5 budak-budak setianya. Wangi makanan tercium enak di hidung mereka masing-masing,terkecuali Kuroko yang sedang flu hari ini. Di kantin banyak siswa siswi berkumpul di stand roti samdwich yang biasanya di jual limited edition setiap tanggal 14 setiap bulannya hanya seratus buah roti.

"Rame juga ssu,apa kalian yakin mau cari Murasakibaracchi di sini?" Gumam Kise.

Akashi mengangguk,lalu mulai menggunakan emperor eye-nya dengan baik di bantu oleh Kuwaci—eh salah maksudnya Quasi Emperor eye milik Kuroko.

Lalu tak beberapa lama,di tempat penjual sandwich semua orang mulai meminggir karena ada orang setinggi 2 meter sambil membawa sepuluh sandwich limited edition di dekapannya,lelaki itu berjalan santai. Yang lain hanya bisa ngupeng tingkat dewa dan berharap mereka bisa segera memakan Sandwich level S dengan daging sapi segar asli dari perkebunan organik. Setelah titan itu lewat,barulah kerumunan heboh kembali.

FHAK ! Tinggal sembilah puluh roti lagi tersisa !

[ Murasakibara Pov ]

Setelah keluar dari kerumunan tadi,aku membawa sepuluh roti sandwich di dekapanku dan berniat memakan roti-roti ini di atap sekolah sambil tidur menatap langit cerah di musmi gugur ini. Walau dingin tapi angin yang berhembus kencang sangat nyaman untuk istirahat melepas penat.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan aura-aura hitam menguar datang dari arah kiriku,saat aku menoleh didapatiku ada 5 orang berkepala warna-warni di tambah juga Sat-chin mengeluarkan deathglare. Perasaanku makin gak enak ketika melihat Aka-chin membawa gunting rumput besar,biasanya ia hanya membawa gunting merah jika orang yang menantangnya kecil macam Mine-chin,tapi mungkin kali ini ia benar-benar marah padaku.

Karena aku mengikuti instingku daripada harus menyapa mereka semua akhirnya aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku untuk berlari sambil membawa roti-roti itu ketempat aman dan makan dengan tenang. Mungkin mereka marah padaku karena aku tak mau membagi roti ini,maaf semuanya aku sampai membongkar celengan Babiku agar tetap bisa membeli snack-snack itu lagi. Karena Kaa-chin dan Nee-chin menyita semua uang jajanku dua hari yang lalu.

1.

2.

3.

RUN ATSUSHI ! RUN !

[ Murasakibara Pov End ]

Akhirnya titan ungu itu berlari kencang di sepanjang lantai koridor lantai satu sambil tetap membawa roti-roti itu di dekapannya. Akashi dan teman-teman langsung berlari hingga menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dari warga sekolah.

"Gawat ssu ! Dia lari !" teriak Kise sambil nerlari sprint. Diikuti oleh Aomine dam Midorima di belakangnya. Akashi sudah berlari di depan hingga menggunakan Zone,lalu sangking terdesaknya Murasakibara ikut-ikutan mengaktifkan Zone-nya.

Sementara itu Kuroko tertinggal jauh oleh yang lain bersama dengan gadis pink yang mulai terihat ngos-ngosan. Padahal baru seperempat lari,mungkin ia keberatan di dada kali ya? Kuroko berhenti lalu menoleh kearah Momoi yang sedang berjongkok sambil mengelap keringatnya yang jatuh di pelipis dan wajahnya.

"Hosh.. Ayo cepat Momoi-san,kalau tak bisa mengejar yang lainnya kita akan kehilangan jejak Murasakibara-kun." Ujar Kuroko. Melihat Momoi,ia juga jadi semakin capek. Salahkan fisik Kuroko yang kurang atletis,jadi gampang capek. Rasanya saja ia jadi ingin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoek !

Oh,my...

"Kyaa! Tetsu-kun baik-baik saja? Ayo aku antar ke UKS !" Teriak Momoi sambil membopong tubuh lelaki itu dengan pundak yang mulai tak bertenaga.

Ini sih nambah pekerjaan jadi 2 kali lipat namanya.

Setelah membawa Kuroko ke UKS. Momoi lalu berlari Sprint menuju atap sekolah,tadi ia baru dapat SMS dari Midorima kalau mereka berhasil menangkap titan ungu dan menunggu kehadiran duo KuroMomo yang tertinggal jauh.

Cklek.  
Pintu dibuka,manik merah muda Momoi membulat sempurna. Pasalnya sekarang,Murasakibara sedang di kelilingi oleh 4 makhluk warna-warni sambil mengeluarkan deathglare. Lalu Momoi ikut bergabung.

"Aku tak mau tahu kau harus ikut Atsushi !" Ancam Akashi sambil bersidekap.

Lelaki itu tetap menggeleng. " Tidak mau Aka-chin. Ini semua salah Mine-chin yang menjatuhkan rotiku tadi. Aku jadi makin malas ikut rekaman Sabtu lusa~!"

Momoi menatap wajah Akashi lama,lalu mulai bertanya,

"Are? Memangnya apa yang terjadi selama aku tertinggal tadi?"

Dengan sukarela lelaki bermanik topaz tersebut membuka mulutnya dan mulai bercerita tentang Insiden 'Kejar-kejaran titan kolosal di Koridor sekolah'.

"Jadi gini ssu,setelah kami mengejar Murasakibaracchi sampai atap ia menabrak pagar pembatas,lalu semua rotinya jatuh ke kolam ikan yang kita kunjungi tadi di bawah sana karena Aominecchi mendorongnya,untung Murasakibaracchi tidak ikutan jatuh ke bawah kalau iya kami tidak punya pemain Center lagi untuk Wintercup. Lalu Murasakibaracchi jadi ngambek lagi ssu~" Jelas Kise sambil menunjuk wajah dakian Aomine dengan tidak elitnya.

"Iya itu benar Nanodayo." Komentar Midorima.

Aomine dongkol,lalu menunjuk balik lelaki Ikemen kelas kakap sambil mengeluarkan Jurus 'Liur no jutsu' dari Anime Nar*to Andalannya. Lagi-lagi Kise kena air liur suci itu untuk kedua kalinya. Apes emang hidup lu Kise !

"OI !"

Setelah mengelap wajah ikemen (Hoek !) Kise dengan cairan antiseptik sampai dengan Wipol,Kise langsung sibuk mencari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya di samping Momoi tapi kali ini tidak nampak sosok kecil itu.

" Kurokocchi kemana ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Mungkin dia setelah ini ada di sampingmu Kise dan mengucapkan 'Aku ada disini' Nanodayo." Komentar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot sesenti pun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Berarti ia tidak ada Nanodayo."

Gadis itu menjawab, "Tadi saat lari-larian Tetsu-kun muntah di lantai satu. Jadi kubawa ke UKS untuk Istirahat,lalu dia minta ditinggal sebentar katanya mau tidur dulu."

Akashi menoleh dengan dramatis,lalu menatap tajam gadis pink itu. Lalu berganti menatap iris Ungu milik Atsushi.

"Apa kau bilang? Tetsuya muntah,ini gara-gara kau Atsushi. Kau membuat **Tetsuya-ku** jadi sakit,cepat minta maaf dan ikutlah rekaman sabtu lusa !" Perintah Akashi.

Yaelah mz,gak usah lebay ! Baru juga gebetan,Perhatiannya udah ngelebihin hubungan Suami Istri.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut~ tapi kalian semua masing-masing harus memberiku satu kantung snack~!" Pinta Murasakibara. Yang lain hanya mengangguk lesu,tak apalah kalau itu bisa membuat lelaki bongsor itu mau ikut.

[ Flashback OFF ]

* * *

Sekarang. Hari Sabtu jam sepuluh.

6 orang berkepala warna-warni sedang berjongkok sambil bertopang dagu di depan tangga stasiun. Keliatan kayak anak pengemis,coba bayangkan seonggok anak SMP lagi jongkok melingkar dengan wajah lesu bak orang kelaparan. Menunggu kedatangan si titan Ungu yang 'katanya' janji mau datang ikut rekaman hari ini padahal mereka semua sudah bela-belain sebelum ke Stasiun mampir dulu di Supermarket buat beli snack yang dipesan lelaki bongsor itu tempo hari. Sampai ada yang menghabiskan uang jajan bulanannya seribu yen Cuma buat si Titan ini. Kalau Akashi sih enak,tinggal gesek kartu kredit. Lah,yang lain ? Sampai mau nahan nangis ngeluarin uang yang tinggal recehan di dompet,ya contoh orang yang kere pasti Aomine.

"nee,Aominecchi. Apa kita nyamper Murasakibaracchi saja ssu. Bosen ssu~!" rengek kise.

Aomine hanya bisa melamun tanpa mengubris rengekan Kise, kali ini dipikirannya bukanlah tentang hal-hal yang berbau mesum atau basket sekarang ia memikirkan uang jajannya yang tersisa tinggal 5 yen di dompet recehnya,untung saja Momoi dengan baik hati meminjamkannya uang untuk beli tiket pulang pergi dari Stasiun kota ke Gedung agensi tapi dengan syarat mengembalikan uangnya dengan tambahan lima puluh persen. Terpaksa ia harus puasa beli majalah Mai-channya bulan ini dan bulan depan. Ini sih namanya Kiamat menurut lelaki dim itu,tapi sebagai teman dan partner satu tim,Aomine Daiki sih rela-rela saja deh.

"Satsuki,Kau tahu dimana rumah Atsushi ?" Tanya Akashi kepada gadis bersurai pink panjang yang sedang sibuk main Clash Of Clans atau bahasa gaulnya COC di Ponsel Androidnya.

Momoi mengangguk, "Tahu dong Akashi-kun,memangnya kenapa ?"

Akashi menyeringai,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menjemputnya."

* * *

Tok.. tok.. tok..  
Akashi mengetuk pintu tiga kali,lalu pintu terbuka hingga memperlihatkan seorang wanita bersurai ungu sambil menunjukkan wajah heran. Tumben,siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

"Siapa ya ?" tanya wanita itu.

Aomine langsung menyahut, "Kami teman-temannya Murasakibara,Obaa-san !" dengan wajah ngupeng melihat dua buah gundukan cup D punya wanita itu.

"E-eh ! Tidak sopan ! Aku masih dua puluh tahun kok ! Ah, yang lain silahkan masuk dulu." Ia menatap tajam Aomine dan langsung merubah mimiknya menjadi ramah pada yang lain.

Setelah masuk,mereka disuguhkan oleh 1 box kue coklat dan teh hangat.

"Sebenarnya ini kue At-chan. Tapi kami semua sepakat menyita uang jajannya dan snacknya seminggu ini. Kata Kaa-san juga tidak baik makan-makanan ringan seperti itu. Tapi, Atsushi memang keras kepala." Jelas Yukina.

Kise mengangguk, "Yukinacchi Kakak keberapanya Murasakibaracchi ?" tanya Kise kepo.

" Aku.. Kakak ke 4 nya. At-chan anak ke 5. Kakak pertama kami Ryuushou-kun sudah menikah musim semi 2 tahun lalu dan istrinya sedang mengandung 3 bulan. Tapi Atsushi yang paling bongsor dan manja di keluarga kami. Ah,kalau begitu biar kupanggilkan Atsushi dulu ya ?" Yukina pamit untuk pergi ke kamarnya Mukkun.

Kuroko melirik jam dinding di dekat televisi. Lalu berkata,

"Gawat, sudah jam setengah sebelas."

* * *

Setelah membujuk (Baca : Memaksa) Mukkun,akhirnya ia mau ikut rekaman. Lalu sekarang mereka semua sudah ada di Studio rekaman seperti biasa. Setelah menjelaskan tentang keterlambatan mereka,akhirnya Kagetora hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Murasakibara berdiri di ruangan kedap suara di temani dengan Maibou yang ia simpan di saku jaketnya. Deadline rekaman ini paling cepat disaat Mereka masuk final Wintercup dan Kagetora sudah menjelaskan keinginannya untuk mempromosikan Klub basket SMA Teikou jikalau SMA Teikou menang lagi di Wintercup tahun ini.

"Mawari dashita joushou ruppu (tomaranai) , koroba douri muteki ni naru konno chiimu de~"

"Kansei kei wa zenrei nashi (jiyuu jizai)~ , to tetsumo nai nanika himeteru you na Jibun no michi ni~"

"Ima made to wa danchigai no pawaa ga~"

"... Kasukudo tsukete, kako saikyou e shoudou no soko ni ! Kakushin teki we have something~! "

"Maba taki no sezu ni me wo kora shita saki de zenjin mitou no eikou ga matteru~"

"... Kana razu ikeru sa, Hikari ga Shudou basho e~"

"Pureshaa wa joushou no kazu tsumi kasaneta shouori ose ni kane ka e susa~~!

Seteah bernyanyi semuanya hanya bisa terdiam. Ternyata suaranya lumayan bagus juga untuk ukuran orang emalas ini,rasanya Kise pernah mendengar suara yang sebelas duabelas sama penyanyi boyband Utapri tapi ia lupa siapa namanya dan sepertinya ia juga pernah main sinetron bareng sama Kise setahun yang lalu.

"Mana Snack pesananku~?" tanya titan ungu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Semuanya langsung memberikan kantung plastik mereka satu-satu,jadi totalnya 6 bungkus plastik besar. Murasakibara pertama membuka bungkusan milik Akashi dan di dapatinya satu box coklat Silver Qu*een yang asli dari Indonesia (?) hingga kantung terakhir milik Aomine yang hanya berisi 5 buah Pop mi rasa kari keju,permen mentos dan Aqua botol. Apa Aqua botol termasuk Snack?

"Ini kantung dari Mine-chin kan ? Kok Mine-chin tahu kalau aku suka yang kari keju daripada yang kari susu ? Makasih Mine-chin~~"

Gyuut.  
Murasakibara langsung memeluk Aomine erat,hingga yang di pelik merasa sesak nafas. Ugh,ternyata lebih dahsyat pelukan Murasakibara daripada Momoi atau Kise.

"Ugh... Le-pas-kan A-ku !" ringis Aomine dengan wajah membiru (?).

Setidaknya Center andalan kita tidak ngambek lagi kan ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 END ! :v

Selanjutnya siapa yang akan bernyanyi untuk kita ?

* * *

 **A/N :**

[1] *table flip* Akhirnyaaa selesai juga Chapter 4 ! Yeaaaay~ mari rayakan dengan Pop mi Kari Susu *kasih readers Pop mi Satu-satu* #Ga ! xD Maaf banget ya Updetnya lama huhuhu, Kayuyu lagi banyak tugas di sekolah sama mempersiapkan UTS Bulan oktober mendatang dan jangan lupakan fakta kalau Aku sudah duduk di kelas 9 SMP yang penuh perjuangan #eaak xD Satu lagi ! Ini aku sedang masa WB 2 bulanan ini. Sekali lagi maaf !

[2] Oh apakah Humornya garing segaring Kerupuk bubur ayam ? Semoga enggak hue~ Atau malah gaya nulisku yang err.. agak gak konsisten ? Kalian bisa ngasih saran atau kritikan di kotak Review tentang masalah ini kok. xD

 **Special Thanks :**

 **Natsuki Shido | Jesper. S | Fuukazeafura | Zanas no Baka |  
Guest | Uzumaki Himeka | Indah605 | Yolandaashari |  
Zichaloveanime | Momonpoi | Maiya Shiori |  
Caesar704 | Yukira Kamishiro | Sayounara Watashi | Phantom klein |  
And YOU ! **

Mohon maaf kalau ada yang belum masuk atau salah ngetik nama. :v

 **Mind to Review (again) ?**

 **Regards,**

 **Kayuyu**


	5. Playlist 4 : Kise

[Cerita Sebelum prolog]

-Ryouta Pov-

Sebenarnya,sebelum aku meminta teman-temanku ikut rekaman lagu baru. Akulah yang paling pertama menyanyikan lagu itu rasa canggung yang menyelimuti tubuhku membuatku merasa lega ketika telah berhasil menyelesaikan lagu tersebut dengan baik. Walau dengan hasil suara yang cempreng. Tapi,bukan Kise Ryouta namanyaalau tidak mempunyai sifat percaya diri yang berlebihan. Selama ada sifat itu aku tak perlu takut ssu !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah,ini adalah cerita sebelum prolog dimulai !

-Ryouta Pov End-

 **Regal Generation**

Disclaimer **Tadatoshi Fujimaki © Kuroko No Basuke  
| **Written **by Kayuyu © |**

 **Warning :** Little bit shonen-ai Inside,OOC,Typo's,EYD Ngawur,  
kata-kata yang tidak konsisten dicampur aduk menjadi satu(?),  
dll..

Playlist 4 **: Kise Ryouta**

 _[Sorry for (very) late update minna-san  
*bow* xD ]_

* * *

"Aih,Kaoricchi. Apa tidak bisa cepat lagi sampai ke pemotretan ? Kalau tidak pak produser akan membatalkan kontrakku ssu~!" Rengek Kise sambil melirik jam tangan sport miliknya lalu memalingkan mata menatap jalanan macet dari balik kaca mobil.

Sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah lelah setelah latihan porsi neraka yang diberikan Akashi belakangan ini. Bukan hanya latihan neraka saja,tapi jadwal pemotretan,syuting iklan,dan Wawancara oleh majalah mode selalu saja bertambah banyak belakangan ini. Kalau saja ia bisa menikmati masa-masa SMP dengan sewajarnya anak SMP ia sudah pergi ke Asakusa membeli kue taiyaki atau semangkuk ramen jumbo dengan daging asap diatasnya bersama teman-teman sepulang latihan basket. Lalu bertingkah konyol seperti memencet bell rumah orang lalu kabur secepat-cepatnya tanpa merasa risih harus menyamar karena dirinya bukanlah model. Bukankah itu jauh lebih mengasyikkan ?  
Yah,ekspektasi berbeda dengan realita,kawan.

Tapi setidaknya Kise bukanlah orang yang tidak tahu bersyukur,ia selalu menikmati semuanya. Terutama saat dirinya dimarahi oleh Akashi karena terlambat latihan. Kise bukan maso kok !

"Video yang beberapa hari lalu kau posting di Yourtube sudah di tonton banyak orang. Apa kau tak merasa bangga gitu Kise-kun ?" tanya manajernya sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah,pemuda kuning yang melihat tingkah sang manajer hanya mengendikkan bahu,tidak tahu mau membalas apa

 _Duh,Kaoricchi kubilang kan aku sedang lelah ! Masih saja diajak ngobrol !_

"Ah,tidak tahu. Padahal itu Cuma video iseng dengan Kurokocchi. Tapi kuyakin sih mereka bakal bertanya-tanya soal dia... Habisnya,Kurokocchi itu imut ssu~" ujar Kise,ia menutup semua wajahnya dengan lengan kirinyanya. Tidur sebentar jauh lebih baik.

Kaori-san hanya tertawa kecil,ekor matanya melirik kearah kaca spion di tengah-tengah. Wajah tidur anak asuhannya ternyata imut juga kalau dipikir-pikir.

Lalu setelah hari itu pekerjaan Kise di musim ini tuntas dan sama sekali tidak ada penggilan pekerjaan lagi selama seminggu kedepan. Ada,sih tapi pasti hanya wawancara kecil dari majalah-majalah atau koran yang akan memuat dirinya. Kalau proyek besar mungkin belum ada karena sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan ujian semester dan walaupun berat lelaki kuning itu ikut belajar bersama rutin di rumah Akashi sampai ijian selesai. Kan' kalau ada pekerjaan setidaknya ia bisa kabur dan ikut ujian susulan entah kapan waktunya.

* * *

Ujian semester sudah selsesai,tinggal menunggu hasil ujian apakah Kise tidak mengikuti kelas tambahan di musim dingin nanti. Tiba-tiba Kaori-san dapat email dari perusahaan musik untuk bekerjasama dengan Kise.

"Ahahaha~,aku dapat tawaran rekaman gitu Kaoricchi ?" tanya Kise tak percaya.

Kaori dengan tampang sebalnya memutar laptopnya kearah Kise lalu mencomot kentang goreng yang ia pesan.

"Nih,kalau tidak percaya. Mereka katanya tertarik sama suaramu di video abal itu." Ujar Kaori lagi.

Dengan tampang bodohnya Kise membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di email itu. Memang benar sih,disini tertulis proyek tentang duet anak-anak sepantaran Kise yang bertalenta termasuk dengan bakat bernyanyi. Tapi apa segitu bagusnya kah suara cempreng milik seorang Kise Ryouta ?

Kise hanya tersenyum kecut,antara rela dan tidak rela mau menerima pekerjaan itu. Lagipula ia model,bukan penyanyi.

"Hufft,bukan maksud mau memaksa Kise-kun tapi disitu boleh kok ajak teman-teman. Kapan lagi Kise-kun bisa nyanyi gila-gilaan kayak orang gila sama teman-teman." Nasihat Kaori.

Kise mengangguk lalu setuju dengan tawaran itu. Katanya hanya lihat-lihat saja tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya mereka ber-enam sudah gila dari awal apalagi Akashi,dia sudah lebih tidak waras gara-gara suka menerbangkan gunting dengan enteng macam menerbangkan pesawat kertas. Pesawat kertas kan kalau kena orang gak begitu sakit,kalau gunting beda ceritanya kalau kena orang.

Untungnya sang pemilik gunting terkuat sedang ada di rumahnya jadi Kise kali ini masih bisa menghirup udara segar.

Lusanya Kise sudah duduk di ruang tunggu studio rekaman sambil meminum cola dingin dari mesin penjual otomatis di sebelahnya. Masih jam 11 siang tapi rasanya sudah sore. Jam 2 siang nanti juga ada latihan bareng SMP lain,pasti kalau terlambat lelaki kuning itu _gak bakalan_ boleh main selama winter cup sama Akashi. _Sadis banget gak tuh bocah satu ?_  
Bilang saja Akashi mau partner-an sama Kuroko. Lagipula Kuroko sering kecapekan kalau disuruh main terus,kalau Kise kan masih bisa bertahan dimenit-menit terakhir. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama berguna. Kalau gak ada Kise Teiko gak bakal menang, trus kalau gak ada Kuroko gak ada yang bisa mengecoh lawan dengan jurus passing ghaib-nya. Intinya gak ada mereka berdua mereka gak bakalan sempurna,walaupun ada Akashi yang 'Katanya' sempurna luar dalam itu.

Kembali ke Laptop,seorang lelaki berperawakan Om-om sangar duduk sambil menaruh file-file di meja kerjanya lalu menatap manik Kise sebentar,rasanya kok aneh ya ? Padahal tadi auranya gak seberat sekarang ?

 _'_ _A-apa aku harus memanggil Kaoricchi ? Perasaanku jadi gak enak ssu..'_ Batin Kise berteriak walaupun luarnya menunjukkan wajah pebisnis handal untuk meyakinkan para klien. Setidaknya...

Kise berniat mengambil ponselnya,lalu memanggil sang manajer sambil kabur dari gedung agensi sejauh-jauhnya. Niatnya sih begitu,tapi tiba-tiba Kise ingat dengan kata-kata mutiara yang sering ia temui di buku-buku maupun internet,

 _'_ _Don't judge book by it's cover !'_

Artinya jangan melihat sesuatu dari tampangnya. Ada orang yang tampangnya sangar seperti pereman pasar tapi aslinya Daughtercon parah ? Ada !

"Jadi kamu Kise Ryouta yang saya kirimi email minggu lalu ya?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memulai percakapan.

Kise mengangguk.

"Ooh,mana teman-teman kamu? Kalau tidak salah kemarin saya juga menulis tentang itu di email." Ujarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Uhm,tapi kata Kao- maksudku manajerku,aku disuruh datang dulu kesini,semacam lihat-lihat mungkin ssu ?" ujar Kise jujur.

Pria itu menepuk jidatnya keras,

"Hahahaaha,mungkin Manajermu salah pengertian soal email yang saya kasih." Pria itu terkekeh.

 _'_ _Jelas-jelas paman itu yang salah,tata bahasanya juga salah!'_ Kise berkomentar dalam hatinya,yaa walaupun ia tidak jago Sastra seperti Kuroko tapi setidaknya ia tahu mana kata-kata yang enak dibaca sama yang gak enak dibaca.

"Oh,iya ! Saya lupa,nama saya Kagetora Aida produser usik yang akan bekerja sama dengan Kise-kun maupun teman-teman. Yoroshiku ne?" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Mau tak mau Kise ikut membalas uluran tangan Kagetora-san hanya sebagai formalitas. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai 'Anak akhir jaman yang durhaka' karena tidak mau membalas uluran tangan paman itu.

"Yoroshiku ssu..."

* * *

"Jadi kamu hafalkan lagu ini terlebih dahulu,lalu terserah mau di improvisasi atau tidak." Ujarnya.

Kise mengangguk-angguk paham,

"Paman lalu bagaimana dengan instrumennya ssu?" tanya Kise.

Kagetora mengambil ponselnya lalu menyuruh Kise mengaktifkan bluetooth.

"Saya kirimi instrumennya yang sduah saya jadikan mp3. Nanti kamu dengarkan dulu,setelah itu saya contohkan cara nyanyinya. Oke ?"

Kise mengangguk Season 2.

"San.. Ni... Ichi !" aba-aba Kagetora dari luar ruangan kedap suara.

 _["We Go ! Zettai kimeru it's all right attou teki na victory we go~"]_

 _["Never ever wakeru wakeganai ! Never ever Puraidoo ni kakete~~" ]_

 _[ "Mawari dashita joushou ruppu, kotoba douri muteki ni naru kono chiimu de~" ]_

 _..._

 _[ "Kanarazu dekiru sa, Hikari ga tsudou besho e~~~" ]_

* * *

Suara Kise berhenti di barengi oleh akhir lagu,mengambil botol air mineral dan meminumnya sampai habis. Kise tersenyum puas sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kagetora yang berada di luar ruangan kedap suara dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman dan thumb up-bagus katanya.

"Hmm,suaramu lumayan. Nanti ku edit kalau-kalau ada yang tidak sesuai. Oh,iya kapan final winter cup ?" tanya Kagetora pada Kise yang duduk sambil memainkan ponsel genggamnya.

Kise menoleh, "Yaa,biasanya pertengahan Februari ssu." Jawab Kise.

Kagetora mengeluarkan sebuah kertas brosur yang ia buat sebelum kintraknya dengan Kise dimulai.

"Ini,tolong berikan pada teman-temanmu ya ?" ujar Kagetora.

Kise mengangguk paham.

"PERMISI SSU~ AKU MAU LEWATTT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menurutmu siapa yang akan bernyanyi untuk kita di chapter depan ?

END.

* * *

 **A/N :  
** Hueeehehehee,maafkan Author yang telat banget publish. X''3 Mungkin udah gak lucu lagi kayak dulu, tapi chapter depan mungkin Author akan usahakan supaya lucu-lucuan lagi. Yapp~ Arigatou buat yang sudah rela nunggu berbulan-bulan~ x''3


End file.
